


Boy With Love

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Begging, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Victor Nikiforov, Flirting, Friendship, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by BTS, Inspired by Music, Jpop AU, Katsuki Yuuri Has a Big Dick, Kissing, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Social Media, Squirting, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov's poster collection, We are all victoria, aged-down victor nikiforov, aged-down yuuri katsuki, bareback, coming quickly, mentions of previous relationship, victoria nikiforov is a thirsty ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When dreams become reality, nothing will ever feel the same again.Victoria Nikiforov is completely obsessed with J-POP sensation Katsuki Yuuri, aka EROS of the boy band BOYZ GENERATION, and nothing will stop her from fulfilling her desire to see him perform in person. After spending a crazy amount of cash to make it happen, Victoria expects a weekend of great music and raunchy dancing that will leave her longing satiated and her panties wet, but fate has other plans for her...Fate and Katsuki Yuuri.





	Boy With Love

Victoria Nikiforov was one hundred percent obsessed with J-Pop. In fact, she loved everything Japanese. It had started innocent enough, like most girls she watched Sailor Moon and loved a good magical girl show. Then she grew up reading manga, which evolved into watching more Boy Love anime than was normal for a girl her age. Eventually, she made her way into Japanese soap dramas and music. The obsession lasted all through her school years and right through to university which was where she was now, studying music.

It was in her first year that BOYZ GENERATION debuted. ‘BG’ as they were affectionally referred to made the hottest single of the year and within 12 months, they were dominating the globe. They were everywhere and held the interest of countless teenagers across various continents. Victoria included.

When they announced their first tour, Victoria knew that she  _ needed  _ to get tickets. As soon as the ticket date had arrived, she was sat in front of her computer, constantly refreshing as she attempted to get onto the ticket queue.

She never expected to get in, the website crashed, people on twitter were fuming and Victoria was so disappointed. She knew when she finally managed to get onto the website, it would be likely that they had sold out.

She opened facebook to see the BG fan group and if anyone else had had luck with getting into the website. Their pinned post read:

 

**CHAOS AS BG TICKETS SELL OUT WITHIN MINUTES**

_ It’s the most anticipated event of the year for fans of Jpop - boy band BOYZ GENERATION who are performing in the USA for the first time in 6 short weeks have left fans disappointed as sites such as Ticketmaster and BGOFFICAL have been flooded with their fans and the servers have crashed. _

_ It is already rumoured that tickets have sold out within 20 minutes of being released - though at this time it is purely speculation. _

_ Comment below - who has managed to nab the tickets of the year?! _

 

Underneath was several thousand angry emotes and people saying they couldn’t even get into the website. “Fuck,” she muttered. If they couldn’t get tickets then there was no way she would. But she didn’t want to give up just yet.

_ F5, F5, F5… _

When she clicked the button again and waited to see the familiar error message, her stomach flipped as the page loaded. Panicking, she clicked the diagram in front of her, scanning the available spaces. She was so shocked to see that there were standing spaces right next to the stage still available. She immediately clicked on the one closest and her eyes widened at the cost. Almost 400. Before she could change her mind, she highlighted Saturday and Sunday and she clicked to proceed with the payment, her heart hammering in her chest.

_ I'm never going to get it, it's going to crash… _

 

**Payment Approved**

 

She stared at the screen believing there must have been some kind of mistake. But a second later her phone pinged with the email confirmation and she found herself speechless as she stared at the screen.

"I got it?" she mumbled, trying to let the information sink in. "I got it!" she screamed, pushing back from her laptop on her computer chair. She cranked up the volume on her BOYZ GENERATION YouTube playlist and danced around her dorm room until she was exhausted and out of breath. She collapsed back on her bed, unable to take the smile off her face.

 

***

 

She counted down the days. How could she not? This was possibly the best thing to ever happen to her. She saved every ruble she earned from where she worked part-time at the local ice rink. She was determined to have the best weekend of her life.

Flights were expensive but she didn't even care. She would drive the whole way if she had to, she just really hoped she wouldn't have to. Luckily, she managed to get a coach seat for cheapish. It was more than what she would normally pay for anything, but this was BOYZ GENERATION and she was going to do whatever she could to watch them live.

The days seemed to tick by slowly and she obsessively thought about what it would be like when she finally saw them face to face. She loved them all but she had a special soft spot for the lead singer, Yuuri Katsuki. Ever since she had first seen him, something had just clicked inside her mind and she had become increasingly infatuated with him.

She brought all of his merchandise, owned most items from his clothesline, and owned all the BG CDs as well at Yuuri’s singles which he had been putting out this year. Listening to his solo albums which were all written and produced by himself was like falling in love. The lyrics resounded inside her - looking a certain way and being unsure in your own skin, being lonely in crowded places, of his fight with his anxiety, his longing love songs - it all felt so personal, he shared himself with his fans and wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable which is why he was loved by so many. He was the perfect man and Victoria was desperate to catch a glimpse of him.

It would probably never happen, she was sure that she would be further away from the stage than it was shown in the diagram. There would probably be security and the girls screaming around her would most likely block her view.

Victoria lay on her bed, staring around her bedroom. Yuuri’s face surrounded her, every inch of her walls were covered in posters and neatly framed photos and newspaper clippings. Her eyes lidded as she slipped her hand downwards and into her panties as she stared at Yuuri’s sweet face, his eyes wide and blue glasses cute where he looked upwards innocently, his lips caught between his teeth. She pushed her fingers inside herself and let herself believe for a while that somehow Yuuri would notice her at the concert and one thing could lead to another. It was silly, but she didn’t care. She let herself think about it until she couldn’t orgasm anymore and she fell into a blissful, relaxed sleep.

 

***

 

Victoria was basically vibrating in excitement as she boarded the plane. She could hardly believe the day had arrived. She was surrounded by BG fangirls, they were all dressed in the signature colours, with banners and flags and the whole plane seemed to be celebrating. The chant of the boy bands’ names and their songs was nonstop and it amazed her because she no longer felt like a silly woman who was obsessed with something childish. She was surrounded by people who had also been touched by BG and their songs. It was amazing.

She made friends with the polite red-headed girl next to her. Her name was Mila and she was also from Saint Petersburg.

“What are the chances?” Victoria asked with a heart-shaped smile. “I was so nervous I wouldn’t know where to go or what to do… I honestly didn’t expect so many people to be travelling. I mean, I know BG is popular but to see this many fans in one place is kind of amazing…”

“I know what you mean, no one has even heard of them from where I live. I come from a small village so there’s no surprise there.”   
“Same.” Victoria could relate. “Well, I’m glad we both have each other, maybe we can meet up over the weekend and celebrate seeing the boy’s beautiful faces.”

“Oh my God, if I even get a glimpse of Ludus I will probably die.”

“Ludus?” Victoria asked. “No, no, it’s all about Eros,” she playfully bantered. “I think I’m dying at the thought of just breathing the same air as him, to be honest.”

The two girls exchanged a knowing look before dissolving into giggles. They exchanged numbers and added each other on Facebook as they were both travelling alone for the first time. It was nice. The two girls spent the journey getting to know each other and agreed to help each other find their hotels. It was a huge relief because though Victoria’s spoken English was very good, her written comprehension was far from perfect. She had a lot to learn but she was willing to brave a foreign country to meet Yuuri Katsuki.

 

***

 

It was the night before the weekend concerts and the fans had descended around the arena. Victoria had never seen so many people in her entire life. It was swarmed and every shop had queues out of the door. She had met with Mila and the two of them were enjoying a drink together and talking about the boys, wondering and speculating whether they had arrived at a hotel in the area yet.

“Just think, they could be in one of these hotels right here,” Mila said, fanning herself as she got excited at the thought. “I can imagine Storge wouldn’t let them check in anywhere without a pool. Imagine him walking around in those cute little shorts he wears...”

“The purple ones?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mila replied with a grin. “But then again, I bet you’re more interested in Eros....” the girl teased and Victoria blushed. Okay, so maybe she had been talking about Yuuri Katsuki aka EROS just a little bit too much.

“I can’t even lie. I’ve wanted to meet him for so long. He’s just gorgeous.” She sighed, feeling very much like a lovesick teenager.

“Haha, I can tell, I can’t believe you spent so much your tickets just to see him…”

“I know it’s dumb, but I just feel like I can’t let this opportunity pass. I mean, what if BG break up and this is the only time I get to see them? I’ll never get to see him...”

They both exchanged a horrified look. “No, no, let’s not think about that. They are clearly immortal and shall remain together forever. Now more wine…” Mila replied, hurriedly topping up Victoria’s glass.

 

***

 

Queuing in the sun was a killer. She was used to Russia where it was cold most of the time, but here in America, the sun beat hard down on her. She was happy that she had ordered all of the official merchandise off the BG website because there must have been thousands of people waiting to get their hands on the official merch. 

Victoria was worried that her fair skin was going to burn off and then she’d be sunburnt and hot and sweaty by the time she got inside. She held her jacket above her head and drank one of her many bottles of water.

She was in the queue for over an hour before she was being led upstairs and finally,  _ finally _ , she was one step closer to seeing the boys. The concert started in half an hour. As soon as she made it inside she was running for the girl's bathroom to reapply her make-up, to pee and to reapply deodorant and perfume. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried not to compare herself to all the pretty girls around her. She straightened her blue flower crown, pulled her skirt down a little and then made her way into the stadium.

“EROS. PHILIA. STORGE. AGAPE. LUDUS. PRAGMA. PHILAUTIA. BOYZ GENERATION!” The screaming was deafening as she pushed the door open. It felt like Victoria’s ears were going to explode from the noise and this was before the boys were even on stage. Everyone was going mental and singing in time to the large preview screens.

She followed the signs to her ticket reservation and she felt like she was walking forever. She hoped she was going the right way. She was good with numbers, she just couldn’t read all the signs. She wished Mila was here, but her seats were the opposite side of the stadium to hers. Instead, she followed the small group of girls that seemed they were walking the way she needed to go. Except when she arrived at the section, she was so disappointed. There had to be a mistake. She looked at her ticket confused.

Biting the bullet, she turned and asked a man who was wearing a high-visibility jacket and looked like he worked at the event. “Excuse me, I’m sorry, my English is bad.” She pulled her ticket out and showed it to the man who looked at her confused. “Where do I go?”

“You’re right here,” he said, leading her to the front of the T shaped stage. A divider was the only thing stopping her from climbing on the stage. She was so close that she could touch it. The section was cordoned off and she was stood with only a handful of girls.

“Here?” she asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “This is where I am?” she asked, fearing that something somewhere had gone wrong, then they would find out and she would get kicked out and she would never see BG.

The man responded by giving her a big smile and a thumbs up, the universal sign that everything was okay as he walked off. Except everything was not okay, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She turned back around and stared up at the stage. The steps were just to the right of her, if the boys used them at any point in the show then she would be close enough to touch them. She stood in shock, gripping at the edge of rail so hard that her nails were white.

“Okay, calm down. Maybe they’re not even using this part of the stage, that’s why we’re allowed so close,” she muttered to herself in Russian, feeling like she was going a little insane.

She stood nervous until the light dipped and there was movement on the main stage. She let herself relax.  _ This is it, I’m going to see them, I’m going to see Yuuri Katsuki in real life. _

There was an explosion of light at the front of the side and the screens lit up, their trademark logo appearing in a purple loopy script as the music started and suddenly, Victoria could see the boys appearing on the stage, the stage lift bringing them from seemingly thin air.

Victoria felt like she couldn’t breathe and she joined in the thousands around her, screaming at the top of her lungs as she couldn’t stop the excitement any longer. The seven boys stood posed and leaning on each other, all cuddly and cute and clearly playing for fan service as they looked right into the camera as they lifted their microphones and sang the first notes of their harmony.

Yuuri Katsuki had a pink fucking microphone with diamantes on and Victoria instantly reached for her phone, her hands shaking as she aimed to get a picture. She never, never want to forget this.

She sang at the top of her voice,  jumping up and down excited as the boys strutted forwards and then began to dance. They were mere meters away from her. They were so pretty, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She’d convinced herself that most of their videos and pictures were photoshopped, but here they were in the flesh, and they were walking perfection.

As the first song came to an end, the crowd erupted and eventually died down. The boys all smiled and waved as they introduced themselves and then thanked their fans for coming to their very first concert in the USA.

“Friends, we BROKE America!” Yuuri screamed into his microphone.

“YUURI. YUURI. YUURI!” the fans screamed back, and Victoria was one of them because he was so close that he could she could see he was wearing eyeliner and he had a pink studded earring in his ear.

Victoria hung on to every word he said, her phone a constant presence in her hand as she recorded as much as she could and took as many photos as was humanly possible. She was pretty sure her phone would probably die but it didn’t matter. She had a charger in her bag and there were charge stations outside.

She took a moment to turn around and take a selfie, angling it so it was clear the boys were right behind her on the stage as she smiled ecstatically. She saved it as ‘her story’ on Facebook and then continued singing and dancing along.

They were eight songs in when the boys started slowing down and interacted with the audience again. They threw love-heart balloons into the audience and Victoria tried to grab one but a girl next to her snatched it out of her hands. She frowned but she didn’t want to cause trouble. She tried not to show how upset she was. It was just a balloon. She turned towards the stage and tried to concentrate and blink back the tears. She stepped away from that girl and moved a little closer towards the steps.

Victoria’s heart hammered in her chest as non-other than her favourite member of the group, the leader, Katsuki Yuuri, leant down to her and started singing to her in Japanese. She felt like her legs were about to give way. It was clear that he had seen the girl snatch the balloon from her, as he pulled the red rose which was tucked behind his ear and gave it to her. Her smile had never been more real than at that moment.

_ He’s giving me his flower… He’s singing to me... _

He held the microphone out to her and without hesitation, she sang back to him in perfect Japanese, her voice filling the stadium as she desperately looked up at him and tried to keep his attention on her. Yuuri looked surprised and the crowd around her screamed in excitement, impressed by both her singing voice and her language skills.

Her hand shook as he held his hand out to her. She took it.

“What is your name, beautiful?” he asked, speaking in English, his Japanese accent cute and Victoria felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She’d seen so many interviews of Yuuri practising his English, but she had never dreamed that he would speak to her personally. She appreciated it so much. She knew that learning so many languages was taxing on the singer, and now he had spoken to her in English.

“V-Victoria,” she stammered, unable to stop the blush on her face and the stammer in her voice.

“You want to come up here?” he asked, guiding her under the barrier and then helping her up the steps.

Victoria walked across the stage, her feet shaking in her heels as she was suddenly surrounded by members of the group. She glanced out to the crowd and realised how many people were here. There were thousands of coloured lights flashing back at her. Her eyes widened for a second before she turned and focused back onto BG. They continued to sing, except now, she was the centre of attention, and as they danced around her, they pretended to swoon and fight over her, Yuuri going as far as dragging his eyes down her body dramatically and then fanning himself.

She blushed, feeling a little dizzy under all the attention. It was like something from a dream. She watched them sing and dance around her in awe, unable to do anything but smile and laugh.

When the song came to an end, the boys all bowed to her. Then Yuuri ran to her quickly, grabbing her hands and leading her to the back of the stage. He blew a kiss at the camera as he passed and then lead her behind the stage. He settled her at the side-stage, where a chair was waiting. She sat down, feeling a little overwhelmed. Yuuri skipped off backwards and towards the stage to finish his set and Victoria was surrounded by the backstage staff, one who handed her a goodybag full of merchandise, another who gave her a bottle of water and another who was talking to her and asking her questions. She nodded along dumbly as her heart seemed to beat loudly in her ears. She found herself with an all-access backstage pass on a lanyard around her neck.

Up here it was quieter, the distance from the crowd didn't carry the sound as much and instead, she was overwhelmed with the loud sound of the speakers as the boys sang and danced mere meters from her. She stayed fixed to the chair, not sure about what to do or where she should go, but every glance that Yuuri gave her backstage left her rooted to the chair.

Her phone was going mental in her pocket and she reached for it. It was Mila who was spamming her.

**_Victoria… OMG… OMFG_ **

**_YOURE ON THE STAGE_ **

**_I AM DEAD_ **

**_ARE YOU DEAD?_ **

**_BECAUSE IVE DIED_ **

**_IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!_ **

She replied with a selfie, a smile on her face and her eyes full of emotion as she held up her backstage pass. Mila immediately replied:

**_I can’t even tell you how happy I am for you._ **

**_Don’t worry about meeting me after, ok?_ **

**_Go have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow._ **

**_Let me live through you :P_ **

**_Enjoy looking at Yuuri’s ass ;)_ **

Victoria took a deep breath and looked back at the stage. This was real. She was here. She wanted to take advantage of every single second. She watched the rest of the show from backstage, seeing up close everything else that was behind the scenes. She witnessed every dramatic clothes change, every quick break that the boys managed to grab, and as they skipped past her every time, they patted her head and sang to her, she started to wonder if maybe she was dreaming.

It was over two hours later that the finale of the show happened and Victoria honestly felt like crying with emotion. This had been the best experience of her life and she could hardly believe that she had seen it from this close-up. Yuuri Katsuki had touched her hand, he had sung to her…

But that wasn't all. Yuuri was not finished with her yet. Sweating, exhausted, and buzzing with pride, Katsuki Yuuri approached her after the lights dimmed and smiled. "Victoria, wasn't it?" he said as he stood in front of her. "Do you have anywhere to be? Or would you like to come backstage and meet the band?"

He had remembered her name. She felt like she might faint on the spot. "I… Are you sure?" she asked, unable to stop herself from taking in every detail about him.  _ God, you’re perfect. _

"Don't I look sure?" he asked her with a smug grin before winking at her and holding out his hand. "Come with me, beautiful. Let me show you my world."

Victoria took his hand and let him lead the way, hardly believing that this was happening. His hand was warm and sweaty and Victoria gripped it tight.

They meandered together in between the stagehands until they reached Yuuri's dressing room with 'EROS' emblazoned on the door. He turned and gave her a smile before pushing it open and revealing the luxurious and large room behind it.

"What do you think?" he asked Victoria with a small smile in her direction.

Victoria's eyes glanced around the room and she hoped that Yuuri couldn't sense the fact she felt like she was floating in a dream.  _ Please don't make a fool of yourself.  _

Yuuri turned towards her and noticed her anxiety. "I can take you somewhere else if you've changed your mind?" he offered while placing a hand to the small of her back. “Do you want to meet the boys, or can I keep you all to myself?”

"Yes, please. I wanted to meet you so badly. I'm sorry. It's just… I can't believe this is happening. I've been in love with you since your debut." The confession was out before she could think to keep at least a little dignity, but what was the point? She had Katsuki Yuuri staring at her. 

Yuuri couldn't help but smile in the dazzling and charming way he always did. "Is that so?" he asked and raised a hand to stroke her long silver fringe from her face. "Looks like I picked exactly the right girl then."

She couldn't help it. She flushed all the way to her ears. Hearing him say such things and him touching her hair made her knees weak. "I can be the right girl for you, I can be anything you need," she burst out, her mouth betraying her.

Yuuri grinned and crowded closer to her, their lips inches away from each other. "Such a pretty offer from a pretty girl," he murmured as his brown eyes flicked over her features. "Why don't you prove it to me?"

Victoria's stomach felt like butterflies had erupted inside her.  _ Surely… _ "I… What would you like me to be?" she asked. Her hands came to the buttons on her tiny crop top. She really hoped that she wasn’t misunderstanding him.

His eyes darted down to the movements of her hands and he licked his lips before reaching to pull the door closed behind them. "Let's start with naked," Yuuri proposed and smiled at her. "I bet you have a beautiful body hiding under there, Victoria."

She felt nervous, but nothing could have stopped her from kicking her heels off and then pulling her crop top off. She stood in her skirt and bra, but made quick work shimmying out of them. She bit her lip feeling a little flushed as she exposed her breasts to Yuuri. She normally kept her bra on because of the sheer size of her breasts, she didn’t like how heavy they were and the fact they were not conventionally pretty and perky like most girls her age. But Yuuri wanted to see her tits, so she was going to show them to him.

She stood in nothing but a blue pair of pale panties. "Is... is this okay?" she asked with a small waver in her voice. She pulled at the hairband which was holding her long hair neatly in place and it fell, silver cascading down her body and then looked up shyly through her thick lashes.

The sight of Victoria wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties filled Yuuri with excitement and a rush of power that intoxicated him. This girl would do anything he wanted, be anything he wanted, and it was such a thrill to see that.

"More than okay," he replied before taking a step closer and letting his eyes wander down her body. He raised one hand and stroked down the soft curve of her breasts. "Tell me, Victoria, is there anything you wouldn't let me do to you right now? Is there anything you wouldn't like? I want to know."

"You can do whatever you want to me. I won't tell anyone. I want you to. Please?" She would take anything he gave her, she was desperate to just get close to him. The teasing dances he had performed this evening had left her feeling stunned and on edge, and more than anything, like a horny mess. Every flash of his abs, every grab of his crotch and every smoldering look into the cameras had left a warmth building between Victoria's thighs.

The answer honestly shocked Yuuri. He expected the girl to have some qualms or limits to what she was getting herself in for, but hearing her overwhelming consent had his mind racing. He closed the gap between them and walked her backward until she fell onto a plush chaise lounge. He towered over her and leaned down to lift up her chin and then kissed her, gentle at first before becoming more bruising and harsh. He nipped at her bottom lip and forced his tongue inside her mouth, enjoying the sweet taste he found there.

But then he pulled away all too soon, though his eyes remained on hers and his hand was still holding her chin. "What about if I fuck you, Victoria?" he asked in a whisper. "Have you ever been fucked before?" 

The words felt so dirty to someone inexperienced like Victoria. She was a virgin and the fact had her face flaming. She was hardly an angel, having had her fair share of short term boyfriends which she had fooled around with, but she had never let anyone put their dick inside her before. But  _ fuck _ , she wanted Yuuri to. She wanted everything.

"I've never been fucked before, but please put your dick in me, I want it so bad."

The sound of her pleading with him so sweetly had Yuuri's cock thickening in his tight denim jeans. "Is that what you really want, sweetheart?" he asked in a low, husky voice before pushing her shoulders until she was laying flat on the chaise lounge. "Do you want your idol to be your first?"

Victoria nodded. "Please," she pleaded. "I finger myself and pretend it's you all the time. You make my pussy so wet." She was embarrassed at how desperate she was, at how obscene she must sound but she would do anything to get Yuuri to touch her more. "I want you to be my first. I promise I won't tell anyone. It can be our secret."

Yuuri took in the sight of her desperate little body as she squirmed on the sofa and he smirked. "Not anyone? Not any other fans? Not any of your friends?" he questioned as he brought his hands down to the hem of his t-shirt and slowly began to lift it to reveal his abs.

Victoria let out a deep breath at the sight of him with no shirt on. BOYZ GENERATION had such a clean image so fans only ever got a quick flash between dance routines, she was probably one of few people to ever see Yuuri like this.

"Never. I swear. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good girl," Yuuri purred in response before finally kneeling between her legs on the chaise lounge. "I knew there was a reason I picked you." He smiled at her again before letting his eyes wander down her body, his fingers following suit until he reached the waistband of her panties and teasingly dipped his forefinger under them.

"There is something I really enjoy that I'd like to do, Victoria…" Yuuri began and hovered over her, pressing kisses to her belly. "Will you let me taste you?" 

Of everything Victoria had expected him to say it was not that. She expected to be fucked, maybe even in her ass as well as her pussy, she expected maybe the other boys might watch or take turns with her, she even expected to be immediately pushed to her knees and his cock stuffed down her throat, after all, she was far from niave, but no, she had not expected this. 

A guy had licked her pussy only once before. The warm softness of it was wonderful but it had been over all too soon as he only did it for a minute or so before she had to chance to enjoy it and relax. But she was so relaxed, and so eager to please Yuuri. "Yes. You can do whatever you want." She truly meant every word.

"Wonderful," Yuuri replied with a grin, so satisfied by her constant consent. "You are so good for me, my beautiful girl." He pulled her panties down, wiggling them over her slender thighs before tucking them into the pocket of his jeans for later.

Now, she was completely bare before him and he smiled at the sight of her shaven pussy. He could see the pink of her inner lips peeking out from the slit and they were shiny with wetness. He licked his lips at the sight before pressing forward kissing up her inner thighs gently, holding her hips with his hands as he kissed her from knee to groin and then hovered over her cunt.

"So beautiful," he commented before finally pressing a kiss to her swollen and soaking wet pussy.

"Oh fuck," she immediately cried out. She tried to hold it together but she couldn't. Yuuri Katsuki was touching her pussy. She felt like she might die.

Ecstatic at her eager response, Yuuri delved his tongue deep inside her core and licked a stripe up her pussy before settling on her swollen clit. He licked gently across it, enjoying the texture and feel of it before pulling away for a moment. "Beg me to continue," he commanded, fiercely meeting her gaze. "Tell me how badly you want this."

"Please don't stop. Please. I love your mouth on my pussy. I want you so bad." She should have been ashamed of her responses but she couldn't. The man she had been lusting over, someone world famous and beautiful, was in between her thighs. She never wanted him to leave.

"Good girl," he purred and pressed a kiss to her thigh as a reward before leaning in to continue caressing her clit with his warm, soft tongue. He drew his hand up between her legs and pressed an explorative finger into the scorching wet heat of her hole. She was so tight and wet that Yuuri groaned and couldn't hold himself back from plunging his finger all the way inside.

Victoria cried out. She couldn't help it. She had never been so turned on in her life, let alone in front of another person. She was so close to the edge from the attractive man touching her that she was pretty sure she was going to come. She had never had an orgasm with another person before and the fact Katsuki Yuuri was getting her off was what pushed her over the edge. 

With little warning, her pussy throbbed and tightened around his finger, squeezing it as it desperately tried to pull him deeper inside. Her clit twitched against his tongue and pussy juice flooded from her. She lay there trying to breathe and pretty sure she had just come all over Yuuri's face. She was slightly shocked and also a little embarrassed, but more than anything she was turned on.

The sudden orgasm surprised Yuuri, but he was delighted. He loved how responsive she was and proceeded to lap at the sweet aftermath of her orgasm until it was pretty much all gone.

"Well, that's the fastest I've ever made anyone come," he commented with a cocky smirk as he pulled away from her. "You are one surprising woman, Victoria." He brought his finger to his lips and sucked the taste of her pussy off of it.

"I don't think I've given these enough attention just yet," Yuuri whispered as he leaned over her and cupped her large breasts in his hands. "I've never seen such beautiful, big tits. How would you feel if I fucked them, baby?" He pinched her nipples and then massaged her breasts as he spoke.

Victoria nodded eagerly. Yuuri stared at them like they were the best thing he’d ever seen. She wanted him to look. She wanted him to touch them and fuck them.

Taking her look of desire as agreement, Yuuri reached down to unbutton his jeans and began to pull them off. He wasn't wearing underwear and his thick, hard cock slapped against his abs as it was released.

"Fuck… " she muttered, slipping into Russian as she stared at his cock. It was bigger than what she expected, and a pretty pink colour.  This was Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki was showing her his cock. She couldn't look away from it. He had the prettiest dick she had ever seen in her entire life and she wanted it inside her desperately.

Yuuri straddled her waist and pushed his cock into the valley of her huge breasts. He pushed them together until they were smothering his big dick and he groaned. “Fuck yeah, that feels incredible,” he told her as he began to thrust. It was a little dry so Yuuri leaned down and spat into the chasm where his cock was and it immediately eased the movement.

“I bet you love this,” he murmured.

Watching Yuuri’s cock between her tits was almost too much. She kind of wished that she could take a picture. It was so fucking hot. And even more so because Yuuri gripped her breasts, clearly loving every second of playing with them.

The singer pinched her nipples and continued to press his hot hard dick between her sweet tits until he couldn’t bear it anymore. “This is too good, I need to fuck you. Are you on birth control?"

"Oh fuck," she moaned realising that this was actually happening. She spread her legs wide so Yuuri could gain easier access to her needy pussy. She wanted him to look at her naked body, she wanted him to use her. "Please fuck me, come in me," she begged. "I have an implant, I can show you," she assured him.

Yuuri shook his head. "I believe you. Do you really want my come in you that badly?" His voice seemed even deeper now as his eyes dilated until they were almost completely black. "I bet you've had dreams about me fucking you and filling you with my come, haven't you? You're such a desperate little slut for me, aren't you, Victoria?"

"I do. I dream about you fucking my holes. I need your come so bad. I'll be your little slut if you want me to. Please just use me for whatever you want. I'll do anything you say, just please, give me more."

That was too much for Yuuri. He couldn't hold back. He practically growled as he slid back down her body until he was positioned between her legs again and pushed his cock inside her. It was tight, almost painfully so, but it was also hot and wet and everything he needed. He wanted this woman more than anyone ever before. This was meant to be simply another tryst with a groupie, but somehow, it felt like so much more.

He buried his cock to the hilt inside her as he pressed a fierce kiss to her lips. He was so overwhelmed by the feeling of her pussy clamping down around him and holding his hot length tight. For a moment, he didn't want to pull back out to thrust. He just wanted to stay plunged deep inside her.

"Your innocence is mine now," he groaned in her ear. "No one else will ever have your virginity. It is mine. You belong to me."

Victoria cried out and clung to him. Her pussy had never felt so full in her life, it was like she was stretched to the limit and it made her mouth water, her hands clammy and her thighs tremble.

_ His dick is inside me. Fuck… He's in me…  _

She had hoped. She had dreamed. She had even prayed but she hadn't expected this to happen. Nothing could have prepared her for it.

Nothing in the world could have stopped Yuuri. Victoria was perfect. She was so tight, wet, and clinging to him like she was going to die without him inside her. He reached down and grabbed her wrists before pinning them above her head and smirking.

“Such a dirty girl for me,” he whispered as he fucked her, hard and fast. “I bet you can’t wait for my come inside you, can you?”

“Oh my God,” she gasped. It was nothing like she had expected. It wasn’t comparable to her own fingers or anyone else who had touched her in the past. This was something else all together. She couldn’t stop moaning, every thrust inside her was reducing her to a whimpering mess as pleasure tingled through her.

Yuuri could barely bring himself to pull out of her, but he did and wanked his wet cock for a moment while he looked down at her. "Turn over," he ordered in a bark. 

Victoria scrambled up, immediately moving and settling into a comfortable position. She opened her legs and displaying her ass and pussy for Yuuri. “Please keep fucking me,” she begged, “your cock feels so amazing. I need it. I need your cock.”

It was hard for Yuuri to ignore such pretty pleas. He brought a hand down on her ass, feeling the plump curves of her ass before raising it and then bringing it down in a hard slap. "How do you like that, baby? You've got the most beautiful ass…"

Victoria moaned like a whore. The sharp slap sent pleasure zinging to her pussy, making her gush fluid as her hole tried to grip around nothing. Her ass burned from the touch but the soft tingle it left behind was addictive and she wanted more. She stuck her ass out further, wanting Yuuri to touch her again. 

Yuuri couldn't hold back anymore. He moved forwards and pushed his thick, long cock into her sweet, hot pussy again. He grinned and reached out to grip her hair tight in his hands before yanking it backward. "I knew you liked it rough, you dirty girl," Yuuri crooned and gripped her hip tight with his free hand while he pounded her relentlessly, enjoying the way her pussy spasmed around him, pulling him in, and hugging his dick tight.

Victoria could only scream out her praises. He whole body felt like it had been taken over by the beautiful Japanese man behind her. She wished she could see his face, but feeling him and hearing him was enough. She would never forget this experience.

As he nailed her with his huge cock, Yuuri spanked her ass until both cheeks were burning red and looking so pretty against the rest of her creamy, pale skin. "So beautiful," he purred and reached around her chest to cup her huge, heavy breasts. He moaned and began kissing the back of her neck while he tweaked her nipples.

“Oh, oh, please…” Victoria felt her thighs shaking. She already so close to coming around Yuuri’s cock from where he expertly fucked her. This was bliss. She had always thought women were acting when she watched porn, but Yuuri just understood how her body worked. Even if she didn’t.

"Take it, take it all," Yuuri moaned as he leaned back, pushed her head down and gripped her hips. He was pushing further and further inside her now, reaching a spot he hadn't felt before and he was already so damn close to coming.

“Yes, please, fuck me, use me…” Victoria could do nothing as the man behind her fucked her hard and fast, taking what he needed from her and it was like a dream come true. It was like every one of her desires regarding Yuuri had come to life.

For Yuuri, it was the best fuck he'd had in a while. After a string of terrible girlfriends, the singer had resorted to fucking groupies and fans, but they were usually boring or too forward. Here Victoria was, ready and willing for anything Yuuri wanted. She didn't even act like a fan, just a woman interested in another man. She didn't call him fan names or get him to sign anything. She didn't even want to sell the story, he believed her promise.

While he continued in his punishing rhythm, his thoughts were consumed by the curvy, silver-haired Russian beneath him. He was so close to coming which meant it would all be over. Why did that thought make him so sad?

In an attempt to stave off his orgasm, Yuuri stopped and gripped her hips to stop her moving. "Have you ever fantasised about riding my cock?" he asked, eager to see her bouncing on top of him with her tits jiggling. 

Victoria’s eyes widened. She had never done anything like that before, but if she was going to do it with anyone, then she was going to do it now with Yuuri. She wanted to make him happy. “Can you show me?” she asked as she tried to catch her breath. “Teach me?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes smouldering with desire.

The look she gave him made Yuuri’s breath catch in his throat and all he could do was nod as he slowly withdrew his cock from her, groaning at the loss of her delicious heat. “Let me teach you, sweetheart,” he said as he rearranged them on the furniture until he was sat on the edge with her straddling his lap. “I’ll hold your hips and show you how to ride me like I want, okay?”

True to his word, after Yuuri pushed his cock back inside her scorching heat, he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. Her breasts were pressed against him and he leaned down to kiss the swell of them. His fingers were pressing bruises into her pale skin as he tried to hold back from ramming up into her. He wanted to take his time and show her exactly how she could please him.

Yuuri lifted her hips and showed her how to pull off of him before pulling her back down with a groan. “You can move your hips in a circle as well,” he instructed as he moved her hips to do so. “Try to find the angle that makes my cock press against you just right. Once you find that, aim for it every time.”

Victoria nodded and gulped thickly. In this position, she felt like she had a lot of control and she wasn’t sure if she would be good at it. “So, I just do what feels good?” she asked a little naively. No man had ever really cared much for ensuring she orgasmed and had a good time, so this was more than mindblowing for her.

The feel of his dick so deep inside her was amazing, every time she rocked her hips a wave of pleasure flowed through her. She couldn’t help it as she gripped his shoulders and started to bounce harder on his dick.

“It… Yuuri, it feels so good…” she muttered, her mouth feeling dry from moaning so much. But she didn’t stop, she thought about what Yuuri said and tried to circle her hips. She immediately howled in pleasure as his cock pressed upwards and she felt the slick drag of his huge cock inside her. She was so wet, she could feel it soaking Yuuri’s cock and balls, she could feel it on the back of her legs and ass where they were connected every time their skin filthily slapped together, hard and wet.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna come,” she gasped, digging her nails into him. She couldn’t stop. She fucked herself on him hard as her pussy started to pulse and come flooded from her, soaking Yuuri’s cock with the evidence of her orgasm. The feel of him fucking her through her orgasm was addictive and she never wanted it to stop. She rode the feeling, pushing through it.

Victoria felt like she was still coming even minutes after her initial orgasm. It was like her body was clinging to the feeling and she couldn’t stop using Yuuri’s cock to get herself off over and over again as she repeatedly came all over him, moaning loud and obscene and out of control as she stared down at him in shock of what was happening.

Her thighs started to burn and her throat hurt from screaming, but she didn’t want to stop. Not yet. “Please, Yuuri, please,” she begged, loud and uncaring of who could possibly hear her. “I need your come, please fill my pussy with your come.” She wanted to be soaked in it, she wanted it inside her and touching places that no one else ever touched. “I need it.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she continued to attempt to rock against him, growing tired from her multiple orgasms and the unusual exercise. Every inch she took felt like heaven. She loved Yuuri’s big, thick cock inside her and she greedily took everything he would give her. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to come after that. Victoria was putting on the most beautiful show for him. He wrapped his arms tight around her and rocked his hips in unison with hers until he groaned and buried his face in the soft warmth of her breasts. He came with a loud moan, his spunk filling her with rope after rope of thick, white come. It was the best orgasm he’d had in a long time and he couldn’t stop moaning until his cock finally went limp.

He lifted her up and off him, come flooding out of her pussy and dripping down her thighs as he did so, and then he laid down on the chaise lounge and pulled her against him. He enjoyed the warmth of another body next to him and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, breathing in the floral scent of her hair.

Victoria was trembling from head to toe, struggling to catch her breath as her brain started to process what had just happened. She’d just had sex with Yuuri Katsuki. There was a deep ache in the pit of her stomach and her pussy twitched and felt swollen from being fucked so thoroughly. It felt good and for the first time in her life, she knew what it felt like to be completely satisfied.

“Th… thank you,” she said, her face still flaming. Oh God, she’d been so loud, and the things she had said to him… “That was amazing. Sorry, I was kind of needy…” she said.

Yuuri hushed her and pulled her closer. “You were perfect, I loved it,” he reassured her and tipped her chin up so he could look at her pretty flushed face. “In fact, you’re the first person I’ve ever been tempted to fuck again.”

The words should have made her feel cheap, but they didn’t, they had the opposite effect. “Really? I didn’t even do much… I could… I could do something else for you. I mean, I could help you relieve some stress. You did so much for me already. I could return the favour. I’m here for the concert tomorrow too.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened at that. “Two concerts in a row?” he asked with a chuckle. “You must really be a big fan…” He trailed off and looked over her face. She was so pretty and her eyes were full of hope. “How about I take you home with me tonight and we see where tomorrow takes us?” he proposed, wanting to see more of her but not wanting to commit to anything—not yet.

“R-really?” Victoria asked him. “I would... I would love that. I’m a huge fan, I can’t believe I just lost my virginity to you. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to say thank you, it was my pleasure.”

He took her back to the hotel he was staying at with the other band members, but while Victoria fell asleep quickly after her exhausting day, Yuuri couldn’t. His brain was filled with memories of how she’d felt underneath him, surrounding him. He remembered the sweet breathy moans she made and the way her body trembled around him. Her icy blue eyes and silver hair made her so unique that Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if she had been sent down from the heavens specifically for him.

Yuuri stroked her hair while she slept before leaning in to inhale her scent once more. He’d never been in love before, but with this girl, he felt like he was already falling after one encounter. In that moment, Yuuri didn’t feel like Eros, the lead singer and dancer for BOYZ GENERATION. He felt like a normal person, just another boy in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by our lovely BTS and their song [Boy With Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsX3ATc3FbA) THose of you who follow us on Facebook know we were pretty excited about the BTS concert this weekend in London, so this is basically what we wished had happened when we went. Hahaha.


End file.
